


Earth Twenty-Six

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Eobard was a man with many ideas.He had finally made it back to his home time, after fifteen years away. But he found it unsatisfactory; his family had not seemed to care much whether he was there or not, and they were disgusted at the act of taking a living man's body for his own. Not the fact that he had killed someone to do so - just the illegal nature of the act.So Eo cast about for something else to do. His favorite hobby was torturing Barry Allen, so he pondered how he could best do that.





	Earth Twenty-Six

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. This is not a happy story.

Eobard was a man with many ideas. 

He had finally made it back to his home time, after fifteen years away. But he found it unsatisfactory; his family had not seemed to care much whether he was there or not, and they were disgusted at the act of taking a living man's body for his own. Not the fact that he had killed someone to do so - just the illegal nature of the act. 

So Eo cast about for something else to do. His favorite hobby was torturing Barry Allen, so he pondered how he could best do that. 

Two of Barry's favorite people in the world were Cisco Ramon and Iris West, so he was sure he could do something to attack or hurt them.  
Eobard thought about it for a few days, mulling over things he could do in his head and dismissing most of them. 

Then, one night, he woke up from restless sleep with an idea fully formed in his head. 

He finally settled on using Earth Twenty-Six for his plan. It was a pleasant place, similar to Earth One but with some superior technologies and increased levels of worldwide peace. 

Eobard ran through the Speed Force, ignoring the other realities flickering past his view as he focused on his goal. 

He came out into a beautiful, broad street as the sun was just beginning to rise, wintery rays spreading across the landscape. Eo checked with Gideon - yes, this was Earth Twenty-Six in 2014. 

Perfect. 

He changed out of his Reverse Flash uniform at speed, sliding it into a ring on his finger, and put on some clothes appropriate to the era - a black shirt and jeans. Nothing ostentatious, but not cheap either. 

He settled behind a broad tree and waited, his eyes on one house in particular.

After half an hour, the front door to that house opened. A Barry Allen, the same age as the one on Earth One but somehow seeming much younger, walked out while holding some car keys. 

A moment afterwards, a Cisco Ramon followed him out, juggling his own set of keys along with a travel mug of some hot drink - Eobard hadn't bothered to learn what was popular here. 

Eo watched as they exchanged a few hurried goodbyes, his eyebrows raising as they kissed on the mouth. He hadn't expected that.

Kisses on the mouth in Earth Twenty-Six USA meant roughly the same thing as they did in Earth One USA. So he recalculated his plan, and smiled as they opened car doors and drove off in opposite directions. 

He would enjoy this.

***

Eobard waited in a hidden corner of the foyer to STAR Labs, where this Cisco worked. Barry, he had discovered through Gideon while waiting, worked for Tina McGee at Mercury Labs on the other side of Central.

Cisco finally walked in, swigging the last of his drink and walking towards the main doors.

Eobard then sent a message through Gideon, encoded to look as if it was from Earth Twenty-Six Harrison Wells - Cisco's boss. Cisco stopped just before reaching the doors, sliding his laser pager out of his pocket and looking at the short message. 

Cisco then slid the pager back into his pocket before turning around and walking back out the front doors. 

Eobard sped off.

***

Ten minutes later, Cisco arrived at an abandoned warehouse building. Eobard appeared, smiling at him. Pretending to be a Harrison Wells again.  
Eobard had researched the Wells on this Earth. A man with a tendency for eccentricity, who would be seen as likely to ask one of his favourite staff members to come out to a place like this. Eobard's current body had ending up being perfect for the job, yet again.

Well, he wouldn't need it for much longer. 

"Hello, Dr. Wells." Cisco said with a smile. 

"Cisco! I have so much to show you."

"I'm looking forward to it." 

Eobard opened an unlocked door and motioned for Cisco to go in ahead of him.

He smiled sharply at the back of Cisco's head.

***

Half an hour later, a person who looked like Cisco Ramon walked out of the abandoned warehouse. Slightly unsteadily, as he was unused to this particular center of gravity; he was also holding a very large and very full carry-on bag.

The man who looked like Cisco sped off.

***

An hour later, the bag and its contents had been deposited at a discreet cryogenic storage place in case he ever needed it again, and Eo was now free to enjoy himself in his brand new body.

He sped around the Earth for a while, getting used to the feel of Cisco's body, the weight of his memories. Eo sorted through them while he ran; this Cisco had had a good life, soft and easy in this Earth of comforts. Some quarrels with family, a nasty break-up with an ex during college - nothing beyond the ordinary.

Eo looked at Barry and Cisco's first meeting, as they bumped into each other while running for the same elevator at a conference. He flicked forward through more memories - awkward dates becoming less awkward, first kisses that became something more, a relationship that blossomed into Barry and Cisco living together.

Eo stopped somewhere near Atlantic City, the soles of Cisco's shoes on fire. His old costume would no longer fit him, on this shorter body; even the feet were a different size. So he stamped out the fire, ate some energy bars, and pondered his next move. 

It was mid-afternoon. Barry was usually home by five pm, give or take a few minutes of traffic. So Eo had a couple of hours to wait around. 

He supposed he might as well begin to _enjoy_ himself, and ran back towards Central.

A little while later, Eobard was in front of Cisco and Barry's house, taking off his now extremely charred shoes and throwing them in the trash. 

Cisco's socks had a hole in one toe, and it hurt to walk at normal speed on the gravel in front of 'his' house. 

Eo opened the front door with Cisco's keys, enjoying the feeling of cool wooden flooring under his feet as he stepped inside. 

He looked around. The house seemed to have been recently cleaned, but there was a pile of the remnants of last night's Indian takeout on a table in the lounge, and this morning's breakfast dishes were still cluttered on a table in the kitchen. Eo nosed his way around what they had eaten. Then he poked through the whole first floor of the house, familiarising himself with the layout. 

Next he walked upstairs, examining the photographs on the wall. Pictures of Cisco's and Barry's families, of friends, of them happily laughing together. This Cisco had niblings, judging by the similarity in their faces to his. And Barry - Barry had both his parents, and smiled out of a photograph with his arms around both of them. 

Eobard resisted the urge to smash the glass covering that photograph, and moved on. 

He then looked at the second floor. Barry and Cisco had a very comfortable looking bed in their shared bedroom. Eo searched the wardrobes and cabinets, familiarising himself with where things went. 

He might stay a little longer than he had intended to.

Eobard sent a page for Barry to come back home quickly, and slowly undressed. Earth One Cisco and this one were both a little messy, so he dropped Cisco's clothes by the side of the bed instead of folding them neatly as he had in his past two lives. He then walked to look at himself in front of a full-length mirror. 

He had never seen Earth One Cisco naked before, so he was curious. 

A well-shaped man, despite slight pudge on his chest and stomach from being sedentary. His gaze travelled downwards. Cisco had a sizeable bush of hair, and a thick cock. Eobard approved, giving it a few strokes and feeling it begin to harden. 

Eobard then heard the front door being unlocked. He moved to the bed, lying face up on top of the covers. 

"What is it, Cisco? You okay?" 

"Come up here!" Eobard said, still feeling surprised at the voice that issued from his mouth. 

No matter. He had done this once before, he could do it again. 

Barry crashed upwards, stumbling over his own messenger bag in his hurry. 

Eo smirked to himself, quickly smoothing out his expression into a more neutral one as Barry walked in. 

Barry took one look and ...rolled his eyes? "Your emergency was that you wanted some? Come _on_ , Francisco. You know how busy I am right now." Barry gently scolded while putting his bag on the floor. "Not gonna say no though."

Barry began to remove his clothes. 

Eobard, hand on Cisco's cock, watched with interest. He had seen Earth One Barry disrobe a thousand times by now through his hidden cameras, but this version of Barry's body was new to him.

It was softer than the Flash's - no abs, no muscles. Eobard was a reminded a little of college-aged Barry - mostly slender and skinny. But this Barry was older; he had the tiniest of fat rolls starting to appear around his stomach. 

Soon Barry was naked, and he moved towards Cisco on the bed. 

They kissed -"Cisco! You know I don't like a hand on my shoulders?" - and soon started to get into it. Barry moved his hands to parts of Cisco's  
body that Eobard had had no idea were so sensitive. The back of Cisco's neck, his stomach... Cisco was a ticklish man. 

Barry's hand soon went towards Cisco's hardening cock. He gave it a practised rub up and down, leaning in to kiss Cisco on the mouth. 

"Like you always said, Cisco," Barry said after stopping to catch his breath, "it's a damn shame when a hard-on goes untouched." He laughed a little. 

Eobard said nothing.

"Wait, hang on, no quote back? You don't know _Carmageddon Four_?" Barry withdrew, frowning. "...Have you been knocked on the head  
recently? Because that's what we watched on our third date." 

"I've been... forgetting things recently," Eobard lied. 

They kissed again, Eobard feeling Barry's slight sense of doubt.

Their cocks touched, rubbing against each other. 

Barry moved downwards. "Safeword?" 

These dorks had a safeword for a blowjob? Or was something else going on here, Eobard wondered.

"Cheetos."

"The thing that almost killed you when you were twelve? Really?" Barry said, looking confused. 

"What better thing is there for a safeword, then?" Eobard replied, laughing a little. 

"True," Barry said, thought he still looked unsure. 

Barry took Cisco's tip into his mouth, and Eobard moved to hold onto Barry's hair. Barry let go of the cock in his mouth.

"You know I hate having my hair touched during, why would you try again?"

Barry then blinked up at him. 

"...You didn't know that, did you? We need to get you to a doctor."

"It's fine, I'm fine," Eobard said. 

" _There's_ the Cisco I know." Barry shook his head, smiling fondly."Look, maybe we should just talk instead? When did you first start to feel like this?"

"This morning." Why lie when the truth would work just as well. 

Eobard started to fist Cisco's cock - no, his cock, he would have to get used to this new body like he had with Harrison's. Barry looked at it and sighed, looking annoyed. 

"Look, is this some sort of roleplay? Pretend to be your own... evil long-lost twin brother, or something? I don't mind, but I wish you had told me beforehand."

Eobard looked puzzled, still working on his cock.

"You know when I say _talk_ , I don't mean continue having sex with yourself!" 

"Evil twin, Barry, really?"

Barry looked at him with frustration. "We've had this conversation before."

Eobard shuffled through Cisco's memories. "But that was..." 

"A few years ago, yes. Look, I know you better than anyone else, and I can tell when something's not right." 

Another of those impulses struck Eobard.

"Your Cisco? He's dead. I killed him." 

"... _What?_ "

"I'm a time-traveller, from another dimension. And I killed him so I could have his body."

"What the _fuck_ Cisco, this isn't fun-"

"I'm very serious." Eobard vibrated his hand to superspeed. 

Barry froze. "But- that's- what. _What_."

At first he looked as if he didn't know how to react, starting at Eobard in shock. 

Then Barry cried, his face collapsing. 

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Eobard said, with a lack of concern. 

Silence, apart from Barry's choked sobbing.

"You're going to kill me too, aren't you?" Barry said as he looked at the man wearing his lover's body. 

"Well deducted." 

Eobard vibrated his hand, watching as he moved it into Barry's ribcage. Savouring the feeling of killing a Barry, any Barry. Eo stopped Barry's heart and withdrew his arm. 

Barry was slumped against the bed, glassy sightless eyes staring back at him with an accusing look. Tear and snot tracks were still on his face. 

Eobard savoured the sight for a few moments, before moving to pick up some clothes and other necessaries. 

He could no longer stay on this Earth for a while, as he had planned. It didn't really matter; his original plan had been to torment the Barry on Earth One, and he could do that easily in this body.

Soon packed, and with a glance back at the man he had killed, Eobard prepared to leave. 

He had things to do before travelling back to Earth One - a fresh Reverse Flash costume to make, time to think up several ways of tormenting Barry with this face. He could easily try to sow discord between Barry and his Cisco by pretending to be Earth One Cisco, then reveal himself after their relationship was shattered... 

A new plan formed in his mind as Eobard moved off from 'his' former house, a red tail of speed force following him, Cisco's muscles straining a little as Eobard ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by Hiver_Frost_Elf. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me at http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com/.


End file.
